


Apodyopsis

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Series: Adventures of the super powered nose duo. [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detective!Killua, Empathic Smell!Gon, Lawyer!Gon, Lawyer!Kurapika, M/M, Psychic Smell!Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought to yourself:<br/>“What if one of the main characters of the manga turned anime HunterxHunter, namely Killua Zoldyck, was granted the ability to smell other people's thoughts in exchange for his normal smelling ability?<br/>What if another main character of that series, namely Gon Freecss, could smell emotions?”</p><p>Well, that is an incredibly specific question.<br/>It’s also the premise to this writing.<br/>It’s not even crack.<br/>I really, really wish I was capable of writing something normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Most thoughts had scents that made perfect sense, and little accents that made none.

Pride smelt of wood-fires and a little mown grass.

Murderous intentions smelled like blood and breakfast cereal.

Fear of death smelled like urine and bacon grease.

Etcetera.

The only exception Killua knew of, was mentally undressing someone.

It smelled of aggressive must and pre-cum.

It was one of the only normal thoughts that made Killua uncomfortable.

And it was the smell that made him hate court.

When most female and some male members of the jury smell like your attic and teen angst, it made sense the precinct’s youngest detective avoided court.

“But,”

Killua sighed, loosening then tightening his tie.

“Broccoli before dessert.”

Policy was that if you made the arrest, you wore uniform and if you were a detective, you wore a suit.

The chief had been very explicit about that.

He huffed out another offended breath as he looked in the mirror.

He felt like a kid dressing up for prom in his brother’s ill fitting suit.

Objectively, from the outside, Killua wore his suit like a second skin.

It was more of a mental blockage than anything.

Something slinked by his nose.

KIllua sniffed deep this time, trying to catch it.

Bleach and… he’d never been sure of this one but it was best described a grape medicine.

The smell of an intentionally empty mind.

KIllua rest his hands on the lapels of his suit, before finally walking to leave.

The connection between the smells and the thoughts was as indescribable as it was intuitive.

To Killua, there was no difference between the concept of sexual shame and the smell of vaseline and cheap pastries.

They were one in the same, or at least one was part of the other.

Killua thought very little about his anosmia and accompanying empathic abilities on his saunter to the car, more focused on the annoyance of dealing with rude lawyers and slack jawed jurors for the next seven hours.

A car honked again from the outside, disrupting his thoughts regardless.

Killua combed his hair back with one hand and grabbed his suitcase with the other.

His suitcase contained 17 blank sheets of printer paper and an application for a library card.

But they didn’t know that.

 

Gon wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks.

God things had gotten out of hand.

He was barely out of law school and now he was defending a desperate acquaintance.

No, that was probably mean.

A desperate friend.

Palm had been in his association for long enough to be a friend.

She had asked him a date, and he had obliged, but it was all in the past.

She quickly swung back to her previous obsession soon after anyway.

So it was probably friend.

He shifted his nose back and forth in his fingers.

An unfortunate nervous tick of his.

The doors behind him opened and in came the star studded assistant DA Kurapika Kurta with prodigy detective Killua Zoldyck.

If there was ever a point in Gon’s life for a comedic gulping noise, this was it.

“They don’t look so tough.”

Palm said helpfully.

Gon sighed.

“See the tall one on the left?”

Palm nodded.

“That is Killua Zoldyck. He brought down the entire phantom troupe.”

Palm made a kind of gurgling noise.

“He’s also a witness for the prosecution. If you look to the left, you can see the prosecution. Kurapika Kurta. The lawyer who convinced a jury that a well-known, well-loved traveling circus was actually a traveling band of mass murdering thieves.”

Palm’s hollow, sleep deprived eyes registered some level of fear.

“Oh.”

She said intelligently.

“Yeah, I’m sorry but it’s not looking good.”

“It’s ok.”

Palm said, shrinking slightly.

That was Gon’ cue to comfort her.

However, he was vastly too busy observing the tall, lithe man with shoulder length hair he would paid in limbs to comb through.

He was wearing a clean suit, one hand in his pocket, the other around a briefcase, and walked with a level of confidence that implied he owned the building and only visited it as courtesy.

Gon gave into curiosity, and wiggled his nose again.

This time, he sniffed deep into the air around him.

Palm’s anxiety was what first caught him.

A subtle mix of propane gas and rust.

Then, from the two visitors came the smell of tin cans.

What Gon had learned to interpret as cold calculation.

Yet Gon suspected this was the scent of the star studded lawyer, not the detective.

He breathed deeper to find sweat and rust.

He wasn’t totally sure if sweat was a real or imagined smell, but the slam of a gavel on the table shook him from all that.

“Court is now in session!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely shouldn’t be fan fiction.
> 
> The only reaction that could encourage me to continue this absolute, coke-driven insanity is a loud one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck._

If Killua could smell anything on Gon, it was that single expletive.

Nothing to do with the word’s literal definition, but Gon’s brain gave off a complex mix of sulfur and ten different kinds of cheese.

The resulting bouquet was one of pure panic.

He’d stumbled and stuttered through the first half minute of his opening statement, spilling coffee all over himself two seconds before.

Killua would guess most of jury had to side with evidence, but if they could they’d side with Freecs.

He was able to put out some potent mix of endearing innocence and southern-ish charm.

Fortunately for him, the evidence of was fairly heavily piled in their favor.

“And so, detective Zoldyck, what did you find when you looked into the governor's security footage?”

Killua had to stifle a smirk, trying to look as likeable and confident as possible.

“We uncovered video evidence proving that the defendant, Palm Siberia, entered and left the office of governor between 8:15 and 8:20.”

“What could you assume from the aforementioned videos?”

Aforementioned. God what a stupid, pretentious word. He loved Kurapika dearly, but he was entirely too good at this.

Killua leaned, back, pretending to think.

“Well, through in depth study of the schedules provided so conscientiously to us by Ms. Siberia, we were able to conclude that Governor Knov was briefly outside of his office at that time, and through interrogation with other secretaries, we were able to fairly firmly conclude that Ms. Siberia was the only one aware of this small time of vacancy.”

Kurapika nodded, like this was new information.

“Did your interview with Governor Knov’s other employees reveal any other pertinent information?”

Kurapika had chosen the word interview over interrogation. his mildly furtive method of pointing out KIllua's many, many errors. 

Killua nodded, trying to look thoughtful.

“Yes, it seemed as though most staff was aware of Ms. Siberia’s obsession with her employer, Governor Knov.”

Wham.

In came the stench.

Palm immediately drowned the room in the irrefutable stench of garbage fire and paprika.

It took a surprising level of effort to turn his gag into a polite, but audible cough.

When he recovered, the rooms attention was pointed to the defense’s table.

There, the ludicrously muscled lawyer in a slightly lime green dress shirt had nearly vomited.

_No shit._

 

For approximately twenty-three seconds, all Gon could was gag.

He felt like he’d had pepper poured into the inside of his face. 

This was no mere world crushing stench, this was everything. 

It poured in through his eyes and and down his throat, back up and out his nose, searing every sense it could touch.

It took every fiber of his being to keep from spraying his reheated chicken dinner over the walls.

When he finally recovered, Palm’s smell had been replaced with that of rain.

The wet, earthy smell did it’s best to clean out his agonized existence.

After reassuring the room that he was actually fine (He would live, really) court resumed and it was time for cross examination.

As he stood to interrogate the professional investigator, he saw some stunned expression still on the detective’s face.

Then, as if in a code, the smell of steam billowed out of the prodigy.

For Gon, smells were a much simpler matter, there was only one smell that told him roughly how the person felt.

He could not be positive what they were thinking about, only how they felt about it.

Gon tried to release some similar emotion, perhaps some blanked shock and awe was the right one?

The Zoldyck grinned. A childish grin, like he’d discovered some favorite toy had an amazing hidden capability.

Then they were back in the courtroom, a lawyer and an opposing witness, no longer naked to each other and the whiteness of their own tunneled vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your fault.  
> Every single comment or bookmark makes me giggle like an absolute moron and squeal like one too, but damn.  
> You did this.  
> I hope you're excited, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride.
> 
> This chapter was more than little dry, sorry.  
> I'm not sure about quality either, this was weird to write.
> 
> Next chapter though, wooo... It's gonna be even weirder to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Gon cleared his throat.

Palm’s smell had cleared as quickly as it came, leaving Gon with a more workable brain.

“So, Detective Zoldyck, did the defendant, Palm Siberia, provide the schedules needed to solve case of her of her own will?”

“Y-yes, she did.”

It seemed to Gon that Killua was massively off balance.

Between their shared discovery and Palm’s addition to the room, even an expert witness could wobble.

Using that cleverly enough, he might be able to get a foothold.

Not in the case, between video footage and Palm’s confession, even if he could get Killua to stumble it wouldn’t mean much.

But perhaps Gon could leap for some answers about his opposition’s particular… talents.

“Do you consider yourself an approachable man detective?”

“I… What?”

“Objection your honor, this line of questioning is entirely irrelevant.”

“Over-ruled. I’m interested to see what point you are trying to make.”

Judge Krueger paused then leaned forward.

“You do have a point Mr. Freecs?”

Gon felt like the five foot two, blonde hair in pigtails, bite sized judge had transformed into a twenty foot goliath with the single interest of eating his soul.

“Absolutely. Thank your honor.”

Gon had never lied so blatantly in his entire life, and he never would again.

“So, Detective, are you an approachable man?”

“I… suppose so… It really depends on who you-”

Killua smelled like warm glass, like T.V left on for far too long.

Gon interpreted this a brain full of static

“I would love absolutely nothing more than to hear Killua keep talking,”

Gon smiled a smile more at home with semen between its teeth than in a courtroom.

“but I’m going to have to ask you to keep your answers to yes or no.”

At this point Killua started to smell like melting glass, and Gon went with a fairly safe guess that he’d started thinking about a lot more that static.

Killua swallowed.

“Um… well, choosing between yes and no, I’d say no.”

Gon acted surprised.

“Really? You seem to be quite confident in a courtroom.”

“I…”

God, that scent drove him up the wall for some reason.

Killua shook his head, like he was trying to clear it.

Apparently it worked, as the stench of a dangerously overworked TV started to fade and the pale man could string together words again.

“What are you asking me exactly?”

Gon, while in the surprisingly sparse number of law school mock trials, had always carefully schemed each and every one of his responses.

And now? 

Now his mind was totally blank, and these questions just kept popping in his brain.

Even worse, was that they seemed to be forming some grand narrative that he had no idea how to direct.

“Sorry for being unclear, I’ll try to explain more…”

Gon paused, thinking carefully.

“Succinctly. You claim to be an unapproachable person, but I think we can all agree you’re more than agreeable in the courtroom. Does that mean you separate your emotions from your work?”

Gon thought very carefully about how he was going to pronounce this next string of words.

“To put it simply,”

Gon leaned in, resting a hand on the witness stand.

God, those blue eyes were enchanting.

“Do you like to mix business with pleasure?”

  


_What the **fuck?**_

Killua was prepared for a boring day in court, but not for this.

A lawyer, hitting on him.

In the middle of a trial.

And it was getting to him.

Killua might be able to talk himself into believing that it’s because he found someone sharing his strange ability, but he knew better than that.

They were a foot away from his, but Gon’s big brown eyes still drove him insane.

It looked like there was some hypnotic levithan swimming just below that sea of carmel.

On top of that, he smelled like an awful lot more than mental stripping..

Killua could not think, and most certainly could not look away.

“Objection your honor, this is obviously irrelevant!”

Gon turned and the spell was broken.

Killua looked down and wrapped one arm around the other.

_Six thousand shits._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice.  
> Kudos are nice.  
> Both are double nice.
> 
> I have read and loved literally every comment, yes including yours.  
>  ~~I just haven't replied for silly reasons~~
> 
> Obligatory "this was silly" comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of noses continues, Gon and Killua find each other on even ground.

Kurapika watched in absolute horror as Killua stumbled on a simple question.

This was not the Killua he knew.

Killua was suave, and smug, and unbearable.

He was a know-it-all who put the smoothest flirt on their ass with a few twists of a word.

He realized with mild disgust that this Killua was infatuated.

He was a clumsy, nervous, mumbling mess and he was _ruining_ this case.

If anyone else pieced it together that he caught the hots for the small time lawyer, an open-shut case would turn into a circus.

“Objection your honor, this is obviously irrelevant!”

Killua was a little thin, but god he never looked… _small._

The gavel slammed.

“Overruled, Mr. Freecs still has not made his point. Please proceed.”

Kurapika hoped the two seconds he’d bought would be enough for Killua to swallow his childish crush.

 

The gavel slammed.

Killua’s brain immediately began it’s panicked turning. 

With the scent temporarily lifted, he could think.

He’s leveraging Killua’s nose, there has to be a way to...

_That’s it!_

Freecs was using sexual thoughts, so why not do the same?

Think, fantasise in vivid detail.

Hands stronger than steel, dick as big as Goliath, the feeling of lips on his-

“Overruled, Mr. Freecs still has not made his point. Please proceed.”

 

Gon still felt like he was behind the wheel of a burning truck with an unplugged wheel and cut brakes, but at least he wasn’t windshield jumping just yet.

“Thank you your honor.”

_Oh jesus. Is that what I smelled like?_

Gon’s skull was emptied, and it’s place world destroying lust was placed.

There was a certain sense of release in the smell, just from the way it burst suddenly into existence and crushed all other senses.

And suddenly, Gon was straining to avoid popping a boner in front of a jury as the prettiest person he’d ever seen fantasized.

Vividly.

Sexually.

“As I was saying detective Zoldyck, do you keep your business and pleasure apart?”

The worst part was, he couldn’t return fire.

It was taking all his concentration to focus on bugs and other, equally unsexy things while the room filled up with a bouquet he would smell in his wildest dreams.

“I suppose it depends upon the case.”

Gon puked.

 

“As I was saying detective Zoldyck, do you keep your business and pleasure apart?”

Freecs seemed to be coping pretty well for the level of passion in Killua’s imaginary sex.

From the stink he put out (crushed ants and wood shavings), it was likely he was thinking about some disgusting creature.

Killua immediately thought of Piggy.

“I suppose it depends on the case.”

From piggy, his brain made the logical to leap to the rest of his family.

He didn’t mean to, but apparently it was more than enough to flip the massive lawyer onto the ground, puking up his guts.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones Preeeeetty short.  
> Although now you can get a clear idea of how much Killua likes his family in this AU.  
> Yay?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things end, Gon and Killua get intimate.

Court was put on recess until tomorrow, and if Gon was not cured of his “stomach virus” by then, they’d go through the process of finding a replacement.

Killua felt somewhat guilty for making Gon spew, but honestly he deserved it for messing with his nose.

Besides, that was nothing close to what Killua had in mind for him now.

Gon’s mind turned to escape as soon as he was cut loose.

With Killua waiting to spot him in the lobby, he enacted his backup plan: Hide in the bathroom.

It almost worked too.

Unfortunately, Kurapika spotted him going in and his warnings of “conflict of interest” meant nearly nothing to Killua.

He walked in on Gon swallowing a third mint and they stared at each other in the piss stained public restroom, waiting for the other to start smelling like sex.

Gon smelled like distant roses and dried glue.

Killua smelled a tiny bit sweaty.

Killua’s phone buzzed.

“That might be important.”

He said.

Gon shrugged.

“Then pick it up.”

Killua swallowed.

Gon offered up a hand.

Killua took it.

Then smashed their lips together.

It was a messy few seconds after that.

Killua parted, panting a little.

“What are you thinking about?”

Gon’s smell had gone haywire, smelling like a box full of super-compressed Valentine’s day; Roses and ten different kinds of chocolate and lube and latex and sheets and spit.

The whole thing had a horrifically sickly sweet overtone.

Gon whispered, breathless.

“Killua tastes like chocolate.”

Killua had never wanted a human being inside him more.

Gon swallowed.

“Killua smells...”

“You sure like my name don’t you?”

Killua then tried to eat the other man’s lips using only his own.

He was not successful, but hearing him moan certainly made up for it.

Killua smiled.

“Did you really mean that? Lemme hear it again to be sure.”

“Ki- Killua… not here- too public…”

“Tch. I suppose you’re right.”

 

Killua locked the stall door, then turned to the man sitting on the toilet behind him.

“Now, where were we?”

Gon seemed to be coming loose before him.

He was a panting, blushing, loosely cohesive shell of a man.

“Ah yes, that’s right.”

He sat on the larger man’s knees leaned his mouth into Gon’s.

While his lips were busy distracting the other man’s, Killua’s hands magnetized to Gon’s belt.

“K-killua…”

Killua pulled his lips away, but left his hands were they were.

“Do that again and I will fuck you right here.”

“W- what?”

“Say my name. One more time. Do it.”

“Killua, I-”

“Oh boy we’re in for a ride.”

Killua wrapped his mouth around the other man’s neck and Gon gave a breathless gasp.

While one of his hands was in the other man’s briefs and his mouth was busy on his neck, Killua did not let the other hand go idle.

No, he set about his spare limb on undoing Gon’s buttoned shirt.

Gon wondered where he’d learned to undo buttons with one hand.

“I’ve done this before.”

He explained through Gon’s neck.

If Gon was hurt by this, it only showed in the slight addition of blood to the bouquet of sick sweetness and flowers and the smells that surround sex.

Gon’s hands wrapped around Killua’s arms.

“K-killua.”

Gon’s voice was hoarse.

“Yeah?”

“You smell like a one night stand.”

Gon whispered, but Killua’s mind detonated.

He didn’t even think about it but… yeah.

He was hoping to fuck and then never see Gon again.

Gon cleared his throat.

“I don’t want that. I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done.
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely, but don't feel too obligated if you didn't like.


End file.
